


Airy | HakJoon

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Airy - Freeform, M/M, driwed, hakjoon, kpop, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Short sequel to Breathless





	1. Brief Words

**Enjoy!**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse ** **(finished writing but not all published)**   
** Extricate ** **(finished writing but not all published)**   
** My Juyeon ** **(completed)**   
** "Boy, Love" ** **(completed)**   
** Love from Trot ** **(completed)**   
** Us **   
** Apathetic **


	2. Intro

Haknyeon threw his plate at the wall, just missing Hyunjoon's head. " **What the hell? Were you purposefully trying to hit me?** " "Maybe I was!" Haknyeon walked away, but was pulled back by Hyunjoon. "Let me go!" " **No, we're not done talking.** " Haknyeon shook Hyunjoon off. "We  **are**  done talking. In fact, I'm moving out." Haknyeon then stormed off to their bedroom, harshly closing the door.

Hyunjoon entered the room then pulled Haknyeon away from the closet. " **You're acting too rashly.** " "How am I? We've been arguing every fucking day since we moved in here!" Haknyeon closed the suitcase then wheeled it out of the room. " **We only argue because you aren't looking at things from my perspective!** " "So it's all about you? What about me?" Haknyeon put on his shoes then opened the front door. " **Where are you even going to go?** " "Home." With that, Haknyeon slammed the door shut.


	3. 1

**[** **학** **]**

I quietly read a book as I was curled up on the couch. "Hak." "Yes, mom?" "Do you need a ride to work?" "Only if it's not out of your way." She sat down next to me, so I scooted over to give her room. "It's been a month since you left...Has he really not contacted you?" I frowned at her question. He had contacted me, but I had no interest in making up with him. He wouldn't accept his faults. "He hasn't." "Are you sure you still want to go through with it without him there...?" I sat up then sighed. "That's right. I've been wanting this for a few years now."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

She dropped me off at the school and looked hesitant to leave. "What is it?" "I know it's your life and you're choices, but maybe you should talk to Hyunjoon..." I rolled my eyes then closed the car door. "Thanks for the suggestion." I gave her a smile before walking away. I wasn't keen on making up with him anytime soon. Even if we are a couple, there should still be boundaries. I always had to get on his case for not being able to do simple tasks like making dinner or sorting clothes for laundry.

He would always get defensive and thus an argument would start. And in the end, nothing would get done. I was tired of having to remind him of things. I was tired of having to act like a mother. "Haknyeon!" I squatted down then felt her give me a hug. "Hey there my little princess. How's your day going so far?" "Better now that you're here!" I couldn't help but smile as she told me all about her day so far. "Did you come alone today again?" "Mhmm."

I put her down then let her guide me to our usual spot. "Why? Does Mr. Heo not like us anymore?" "Kimun, Mr. Heo is just busy these days. I'll call him and see if he'll stop by today for you, okay?" She did her wiggly happy dance as I dreaded calling him on the inside. I held the phone to my ear as she and a few other kids played with my free hand. " **Hello.** " "I'm going to make this quick. The kids miss you and I told them I'd call and see if you'd come. So, yes or no?" " **Yes.** " I hung up. "He's coming. Are you guys happy?" They cheered, causing a small smile to form on my face. They were precious little things, these kids.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Mr. Heo!" Kimun and her friends ran over to him as soon as he entered the room. I took the opportunity to busy myself somewhere else in the room. "Where have you been, Mr. Heo?" "Yeah, we missed you!" " **Ah, work certainly kept me busy...** " I could feel his gaze on me. "Will you and Haknyeon be coming together again?" " **I don't know. That's entirely up to Haknyeon.** " His gaze was making me uncomfortable. I soon felt a child tugging on my shirt. "Will you?" I turned to face them then smiled innocently. "I don't think we can. His boss is making him work longer hours and they might move farther out of the city." His face fell as he moved in to hug me. "I'm sorry, these things happen..."

I noticed all of their moods had fallen at my lie. I felt bad as they wouldn't understand what was really going on. " **Haknyeon, can we talk? Alone?** " "Why not here?" " **It's grown up talk. How would their parents feel if they heard their child repeating what we said?** " I rubbed his back once more before letting go. "Fine. Kimun, keep an eye on everyone." She nodded as she led Tuwan back to his seat.

"What could you possibly have to say to me that won't piss me off?" " **Come back home.** " "Why? It's not like I'm not keeping up my half of the bills." He reached for my hand and I quickly drew back. " **I miss you.** " "'I miss you.' Shut up. You miss the things I did for you. You probably miss the fact that you aren't getting fucked like you used to." I looked behind me to ensure none of them were behind us. " **I mean it. I miss you. It's so empty without you.** " "I'm not coming back until you can genuinely admit that you only care about yourself."

I turned on my heel then felt him hug me from behind. " **Please, I'm begging you...I'm starting to cry at night...** " "You can't guilt trip me. Let me go." He released me and I happily went back to the children. He was going to have to do better than that to get me to come back.


	4. 2

**[** **휸** **]**

I placed my fork down then put my head in my hands. It's been two months since Haknyeon left. I was at my wits end. Everyday it felt harder and harder to do anything. I was losing motivation drastically. I moved my hands then noticed they had a sheen to them. I had started crying without realizing it. They continued to fall out of my eyes and a few fell into my cereal.

I arrived at the office then held onto a wall for support. I felt as if I was being choked. "Hyunjoon?" I looked up and saw Eunjo jogging over to me. "Are you okay?" " **Yeah, just a bit lightheaded.** " She leaned me against her as I slowly regained control. "You've been looking paler everyday. Are you eating?" " **Yes, I'm getting the nutrients I need.** " She didn't seem to believe me. "Maybe you should've stayed home." " **I swear I'm okay.** " She placed me in my seat then stayed for a while to make sure I was okay.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

I fanned myself then took a sip of water. "Hey, you haven't taken your lunch break yet." " **I don't need it.** " "You can't survive on water alone." He pulled me away from my computer then lifted me from my seat. "Let's get lunch." " **But-** " "No buts. If you don't have your wallet, I'll just pay for both of us." He dragged me to the elevator, preventing me from escaping.

We sat in silence as he forced me to eat a sandwich. "You're stressing lately. What's going on?" " **Nothing.** " "Is Hak causing trouble at home?" I choked on my food. "You okay?" " **We're fine! Everything is good. Can we change the subject?** " He gave me a weird look before nodding. "So, Eunjo..." " **I keep telling you to make moves. I'm already in a happy relationship.** " "You still have yet to introduce me to her." I bit my lip before stuffing my mouth. "Ooh, is someone getting embarrassed?" " **Stop...** " "I'm coming over tonight. Make sure she's there." " **B-** " He patted my arm before getting up to throw out his trash.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Joon!" I sighed as Eunjo linked her arm with mine. " **Whatever it is, I can't do it. I'm busy.** " "You've been so busy lately..." I slid her hands off then sighed. " **It's life. See you.** " I quickly walked away then tried to remember where I parked the car.

I turned off the engine then sat in the car. Going inside meant going into an empty home. Going inside would just remind me that Haknyeon left me. My heart hurt like someone had stabbed it. I started the engine again then pulled out of the spot. I wanted Haknyeon back more than ever.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

I pulled into their driveway then turned off the engine. I was quick to get out and tripped while going up the two stairs. I rang the bell then anxiously waited. "He-Oh. Hyunjoon." " **Hello, Mrs. Ju...** " "How may I help you?" " **Mrs. Ju, I can't handle it anymore. Everyday feels like torture without him...It's so hard to function without him...** " Her eyes softened then she closed the door. I wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. I soon heard two raised voices and soon the door opened. "Don't think of coming back in here until you make up with him."

We quietly sat in the car and I often stole glances at him. " **Did you get the surgery done...?** " "They pushed it back to next week." " **Oh. Do you-** " "No." I shrank back. He was being so cold. " **Hak...** " He didn't look at me. " **I want to makeup with you. I miss you terribly. It's really hard on me with you being gone...** " "Then how are you going to handle if I decide to go overseas one day?" He really wasn't giving me any leeway. " **Haknyeon, I'm sorry if you feel unfairly treated. I didn't mean to make you feel like I wasn't listening to you.** " I started to get his attention. " **I just forget...I know I could write things down, but I forget what I'm supposed to write down. And you don't always cooperate with me either.** "

He scoffed then finally faced me. "How have I not been cooperative?" " **I always nicely ask you to leave me be when I work, but insist on clinging to me then get hurt when I raise my voice. Or when I just want to relax and you decide then that you want to go out and do things when I'm obviously dead tired. I have a more stressful job than you.** " He blinked then had a look of concern on his face. "Why didn't you say something...?" " **Because...I didn't want to upset you. It made you happy...** " "I'm sorry..." He got out of the car then walked over to my side. I opened the door then watched as he attempted to sit on my lap.

"I'm really sorry..." " **It's my fault too...I didn't speak up.** " He pointed to his lips and I instantly knew what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. I felt the life return to my body as he held me closer. He pulled away then leaned against me. "I'll try to be more understanding..." " **That goes for both of us.** " I gently stroked his hair causing him to let out small moans of pleasure. " **Are you doing that on purpose?** " "Maybe..." " **So you're trying to tease me huh.** " "It has been two months..." I rolled my eyes as I held him close. I never wanted to experience this kind of separation again.


	5. Outro

"What's that?" " **We've been over this. It's a bridge.** " He bounced in his seat as Hyunjoon drove on the bridge. "Ah, what's that flying thing!?" " **A seagull.** " Hyunjoon reached for the bottle of water and quickly took a few sips. "Joon." " **Hm?** " "You're exactly like I imagined..." Hyunjoon briefly glanced at Haknyeon who was staring lovingly at him. " **Am I?** " "Yeah..."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Hyunjoon parked the car then turned off the engine. "So this is what it looks like." Hyunjoon watched as his boyfriend cutely got up close to the building. " **Come on, we got to do as the doctor said.** " "Coming." Haknyeon held onto Hyunjoon then silently squealed. It had been a month since the success of the surgery. He was still getting used to being exposed to light, darkness and colors. "Hyunjoon." He hummed as he unlocked the door. "Can we cook together? Like we did back then...?" " **You want to make the same dish?** " "Yeah."

Hyunjoon watched as Haknyeon excitedly mixed ingredients and would often look at Hyunjoon for approval. "Joon..." " **Is something wrong?** " "Help me..." " **Huh?** " "I said help me." They both broke into wide grins as Hyunjoon moved behind Haknyeon. " **I'll guide your arms, okay?** " "Okay..." Haknyeon leaned back into Hyunjoon as he started to think back to that day when they were still in high school.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Haknyeon turned off the lights then slowly walked into the living room with the cake they had made together. " **Eh, what's this? What are we celebrating?** " "You just have one simple task. Blow out the candle." Hyunjoon nodded then blew it out. " **Well, now it's dark.** " He felt something grab his hand and something being put on his finger. " **H-** " The lights suddenly turned on. Hyunjoon inspected his hands then noticed the ring. " **Did you...?** " "When you blew out that candle, you already said yes to me."

Hyunjoon had Haknyeon by the neck and was peppering kisses onto his face. He soon let go as Haknyeon complained about lack of oxygen. "I was thinking of asking you sometime soon..." " **Really? I was too...We've been together for so long, so I figured why not marry your adorable self?** " "You're making me blush..." Hyunjoon moved closer to Haknyeon then kissed him. He soon found himself on top of Haknyeon who looked at him with innocent eyes. " **What...?** " "I want it." " **Hak, aren't you tired? You spent plenty of time making the cake that we should definitely eat right at this moment.** " "Then after?" " **If I don't knock out from a food coma.** " Haknyeon giggled then kissed Hyunjoon's forehead. "Let's eat then."


End file.
